<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tease by jenojaemin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606371">Tease</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenojaemin/pseuds/jenojaemin'>jenojaemin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Quarantine Shenanigans, Zoom Meetings, jeno is a big sub, jeno is a big tease, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenojaemin/pseuds/jenojaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaemin can’t move. He can hardly breathe or even blink. Jeno’s middle finger sinks inside himself, and his jaw hangs open with a silent moan and dark, heavy lidded eyes peering at him from behind his laptop screen. “Jaemin, are you listening?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi oops I wrong some horny shit heh. Plz enjoy nomin college boyfriends, Jeno gets very needy when Jaemin is busy all day with zoom meetings (Jeno’s an art major and doesn’t have nearly as many as history major Jaem). Hope you guys like it heh. xx</p><p>Also support NCT2020!</p><p>EDIT: FOR SOME REASON THIS POSTED LIKE 10 TIMES AN TAGGED AS MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH SORRY???? IDK WHAT HAPPENED LMAO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaemin can’t move. He can hardly breathe or even blink. Jeno’s middle finger sinks inside himself, and his jaw hangs open with a silent moan and dark, heavy lidded eyes peering at him from behind his laptop screen. “Jaemin, are you listening?”</p><p>“Yeah! Yeah. Sorry. What was the question again?”</p><p>Jeno is evil. Truly, purely, evil. </p><p>He didn’t seem like the type really. For all the time Jaemin has known him, Jeno has been mostly innocent - shy, even. Since they started dating the elder wouldn’t even so much as hold his hand in public without his cheeks flushing bright red, and this was a definite factor that contributed to Jaemin falling so hard and so fast for him. Everything about Jeno was sweet. His laugh, his smile. The way he took months to fess up about having a crush on Jaemin like the two of them weren’t college juniors but kindergarteners - he found it ridiculously endearing. So the sight in front of Jaemin now - Jeno’s hand clamping over his own mouth while his other works a second finger into his tight body, his gaze heavy on Jaemin’s face - it just didn’t make sense. </p><p>Jaemin would have to admit that, although quarantine had been making him go a bit stir crazy, he was pretty thankful for it in some ways. The main one being the fact he hadn’t put on a real pair of pants in days, and could easily fake a bad internet connection in order to get out of a question from a professor. He also really, really, <i>really</i> liked what it brought out in his boyfriend. </p><p>It wasn’t a mystery that Jeno liked these kinds of things. He liked to play shy, sure. He didn’t seem to really be into PDA at all, telling the younger boy he found it inappropriate and embarrassing. But the more their relationship evolved the more Jaemin realized why he still engaged in it so often, even when it made him blush so heavily. He liked the idea of getting caught. He liked knowing anyone could see them like this - with Jaemin’s hand down his pants at the back of a movie theatre or bent over a sink in a public washroom with Jaemin’s tongue inside him - he got off on it. He was nowhere near as innocent as he liked to pretend - but Jaemin was ridiculously thankful for that, because neither was he. </p><p>He just wished Jeno was a little more merciful, as university lecturers were hard enough to follow over Zoom as it was - and with the addition of Jeno’s spine curving, his fingers spreading himself open with the most sinfully slick sound - Jaemin can barely remember what his major is at this point. He can barely bring himself to care, either. </p><p>“Don’t.” Jeno whispers when he sees Jaemin’s hand raise to click the mute button on his laptop. He smiles when Jaemin obliges, and lets out a soft sigh as his fingers curl deep inside himself, the way that Jaemin’s always did - the way he loved. “Want them to be jealous.” <i>Christ.</i></p><p>There’s no way Jaemin’s face isn’t giving the entire situation away to the whole class at this point, but he can’t quite help it, or even care. Jeno knows what he does to Jaemin, and gets off on the flush that creeps over his cheeks - the tent in his shorts and his white knuckles clenching around the edge of his desk. He had no idea why he liked it so much - but Jaemin can’t say he hated it, either, especially when his boyfriends hand clamps over his own mouth to stifle a cry as a third finger slides inside him with practiced ease and a squelch of his own spit. </p><p>The veins in Jeno’s arm stand out prominently as his long fingers curl into himself, his eyes rolling back and his teeth gnawing at the fingers he’s silencing himself with. Jaemin doesn’t know how this is the same person. Every time they’re like this - when they’re together or when Jeno makes him watch, usually without warning - Jaemin is perplexed as to how this shy, nerdy guy he met months ago can turn into such a whore. How someone Jaemin found so adorable was the same as the one sliding his fingers out with his knees shaking, holding himself open as his other fingers dance over his wet tongue, knowing how much Jaemin wished that was him - how much he wanted to be inside him. </p><p>Jeno’s cock is hard and wet against his stomach, twitching as he rubs his fingers over his hole again, teasing himself the way Jaemin would - the way he does in order to make him squirm. Jaemin watches intently, the slick sound of his fingers dipping slightly inside - his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he fucks himself shallowly - and tsks his tongue when Jeno’s hand tries to travel south. He gives a whine soft enough to go unheard by his laptop - hopefully.  </p><p>He freezes and waits for further instruction - so obedient. If he could, Jaemin would’ve told him what a good boy he was. He doesn’t dare to mute his computer as he had already been told once not to do so, he despite being the one in control most of the time, it was only really because Jeno was the one to request so. Instead, Jaemin uncaps a marker and quickly scribbles a message in his notebook, messily scratching it out and holding it up, out of view of his webcam for Jeno to see. He whines when he reads it - <i>‘finger urself till u cum baby’</i> - and Jaemin sees a classmates head perk up at look at their screen. Jaemin’s on thin ice. </p><p>Jeno’s close, and Jaemin can tell - he wouldn’t have asked if he didn’t think he could pull it off, but the thrill makes his head swell nonetheless. Jeno’s arm strains as he curls forward, attempting to get a better angle to finger himself deeper. It was never enough - nothing besides Jaemin’s cock, was, really, and Jaemin knew that - Jaemin loved that. He watched as Jeno continued, trying to fuck himself hard enough to bring about his orgasm, knowing full well he had a hard time getting himself there on his own - his cheeks flushed the many times the younger requested he showed him his routine. He remembers his words from the first time - <i>”I can’t get there with you watching...”</i> - so embarrassed, so shy. Jaemin made him do it countless times since then, because he knew that’s what he got off on. </p><p>And as much as he knew he wanted this - as much as he wanted it himself - <i>god</i> was Jeno’s body delicious. He had stopped listened to the lecture ages ago - it could’ve been hours, he didn’t even know - the only thing Jaemin could hear were Jeno’s stifled moans and his slick hole, he could only see his dark eyes pleading at the younger, his other hand twitching - <i>begging</i> - to be allowed to touch himself. Jaemin’s fingers were thicker and longer - reached deeper, curled better - stretched him out so perfectly he spoke in tongues the second he slid them inside. And Jaemin didn’t quite care enough when he remembered the tightness around his fingers - the look in Jeno’s eyes when he fucked him open with them. He stood from his desk with the scrape of his chair against the floor, and made three quick strides across the room before he was pinning the elder beneath him, clamping one hand over Jeno’s mouth and wrapping his other around his wrist. </p><p>His eyes were blown wide, darting from Jaemin’s face to the abandoned laptop, having fully expected his boyfriend to at least mute the call before getting up - but Jaemin smiles knowingly. “This is what you want, right? For everyone to know who you belong to?” Jeno’s eyes don’t close in the slightest, they only stare wide at Jaemin, and roll back into his skull when his fingers are ripped from his body, and his boyfriends replace them. </p><p>Jeno whines into Jaemin’s palm, his entire body squirming and shifting under his weight like he hadn’t been touched in years. It made him insane, the way Jeno reacted to his ministrations. The way the smallest touch made Jeno whine and buck like the virgin Jaemin knew he wasn’t. It drove him insane in all the best ways possible. </p><p>As Jeno’s eyes returned to Jaemin’s, wet with tears, and his hands reached to grasp the younger’s wrists, Jaemin smiled once more, revelling in the control he had over him. In how much Jeno adored every second of it. He curled his fingers deep to illicit a whine trapped behind his fingers, and leaned down to whisper, softly, against the shell of Jeno’s ear. <i>”Come for me, baby.”</i> </p><p>And he did - without a second of consideration - his body clamping down tight around Jaemin’s hand, his lungs exhausted as he attempted to scream only to be muffled by Jaemin’s fingers putting increasing pressure against his mouth the louder he became. He shuddered and shook, throwing his head from side to side as he coated his own stomach in come till he was exhausted, physically and mentally, and collapsed under Jaemin’s weight. </p><p>“Good boy.” Jaemin says softly, trailing his lips over Jeno’s damp cheek till he meets his swollen lips. Jeno’s too exhausted to even kiss back, but there’s a small smile there still. Jaemin looks at him with a matching grin, his thumb caressing over his cheekbone as the elder looks up at him blissfully - content. Forgetting what he had just done to his boyfriend - forgetting the state he left him in. But those wide eyes return when Jaemin’s smile creeps further up his face. </p><p>“Now...” Jaemin says, sitting up slightly. “Do you think you can be quiet while I fuck your face?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>